wolves_of_mibufandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves Of Mibu Wikia:User Rights Requests
: This is similar to User Rights Request page from the Fairy Tail Wiki This is the page where formal requests for user rights are recorded and archived. If you so choose, you may make a request to be considered for any current open positions or any future positions that may arise. Please do not make a request unless you truly believe that you meet the following requirements. This is a page where Registered Users can ask for a higher access level. Anons do not have the rights to do this as they will need an account first. This is also the reason why this page has been semi-protected. Wikia Staff will monitor this page and check the requests. You should receive an answer in 1 to 2 days. Staff Limits Please note that we have a limit for the maximum amount of Administrators and Bureaucrats as listed below: *'Bureaucrat Limit: 4 1/4' *'Administrator Limit: 10 0/10' *'Moderator Limit: No Limit 0' *'Rollbacker Limit: No Limit 0' *'Thread Moderator Limit: No Limit 0' *'Chat Moderator Limit: No Limit 0' Requirements Bureaucrat If the Wiki Staff team feel that another Bureaucrat is needed, they will be voted for and chosen from the current pool of Administrators. Bureaucrat no longer has an edit or time requirement; a member's activity, capabilities, interactions with the community and other factors determines this position. ---- Administrator Requirements: #Moderator #1000 edits #5 active months on this Wiki ---- Moderator Requirements: #Rollbacker #750 edits #4 active months on this Wiki ---- Rollbacker Requirements: #Thread Moderator #500 edits #3 active months on this Wiki ---- Thread Moderator Requirements: #Chat Moderator #250 edits #2 active months on this Wiki ---- Chat Moderator Requirements: #Autoconfirmed User #100 edits #1 active months on this Wiki ---- Rules Users must have at least one fully active month on the Wiki before applying for any of these. a history of zero violation of the Rules and Chat Rules is required. Frequent edits and activity are also a necessity to provide the contributions and responsibility of a staff member to the Wiki. Keep in mind that fulfilling these requirements does not automatically give you the right to be an Wiki Staff. Regarding Rollbackers and Above Ranks Chat Moderators, Rollbackers and Administrators who are banned from chat and/or the Wiki and undo or adjust their ban will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Chat Moderator. Procedure * If you think you met the requirements, add your name as a subheading under the section "Rights Request" and fill out the following template: * After an active admin has reviewed the qualifications of the prospective candidate, they will post a response as to their decision. Which will be , , or along with a reason. * If confirmed, the person will be elevated in status, if not confirmed, don't be discouraged keep up the good work of maintaining the wiki and try again at a later time. * If you are applying for the Chat Moderator Position, please include your timezone. We need to ensure that there will be a chat moderator at different time period. Rights Requests :Add your request here by pressing edit on the respective level. Administrator Requests Rollbacker Requests Discussions Moderator Requests Chat Moderator Requests On-Hold Rights Requests Completed Example Request Category:Site administration